This invention relates to thermoplastic adhesives, or hot-melt adhesives, and more particularly pertains to novel thermoplastic adhesives which include a resinous polyamide reaction product prepared from relatively inexpensive and readily available synthetic materials which have broad ranges of melting temperatures and exceptional adhesive properties.